The Eternal Saiyan
by Kumori Shadow Kage
Summary: -On Hold for Revisions- This is my first attempt at a DBZSM crossover. I got the idea from another story. I'm no good with summary's, plz review. Shadow Kage
1. Dimension's Merge

The Eternal Saiyin

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT or SM; they belong to their creators; I own the story.

Summary: Takes places after the events of Dragon Ball GT. The Dragon balls have fused with his body in order to be purified. However an unexpected side effect of the Minus Energy sends Goku and the Dragon Balls hurtling into another dimension. Goku has been transformed into a teenager again and his power has been reduced greatly as well, along with these implications, the Dragon Balls have been separated from Goku and scattered across one city. But not all is well in this dimension or in his own dimension, now its a race against time to find the Dragon Balls before dark forces do. Also in this story everything up to Galaxia happens, Galaxia never comes!!!

'blah' is thoughts

::blah:: is bond speaking

"blah" is normal speech

::'blah':: telepathy

Chapter One: Dimensions Merge

Juuban, Tokyo - SM Dimension

**_Dream Sequence_**

Goku accepted Shenron's offer to merge the dragon balls with him so that they could be purified. However as soon as he had entered the Eternal Dragon's realm, the minus energy from the dragon balls activated and Goku felt them tear from his flesh. He found himself slowly growing younger again, but he fought with all his strength not to become a child again. Instead he was hurled through what seemed like a vortex and he felt his power become locked away within him. He saw an opening in the vortex and decided to take his chances in the opening than in the vortex. He flew through the opening and he found himself being ripped apart from the inside out and he fell upon a grove of trees. He fell unconscious at that point and the events that happened kept playing over and over in his head.

**_End Dream Sequence_**

'Voices... where am I? Is this Other World or somewhere else?' thought Goku.

"Your awake now, can you tell me your name son?" asked the woman.

"Um, Goku Son ma'am, where am I?" asked Goku.

"Your in the Juuban Hospital, by the way you were cut up all over, I'd say you were attacked by a band of gangsters. So Goku can you tell me if you live around here?" asked the woman.

"Um, I don't live around here, I've been on my own for a while. Um, not to be rude, but what's your name ma'am?" asked Goku.

'Those lessons in manners sure paid off, Chichi would sure be happy that her lessons paid off,' thought Goku.

"Oh, how rude of me I'm, Doctor Andrea Mizuno. You should be ready to go in a couple of days, your an incredibly fast healer Mr. Son. I just need to give you a shot then I'll be back in a couple of hours to check up on you," said Mrs. Mizuno.

She pulled out a needle and Goku jumped from the bed to the window seal and said, "Keep that thing away from me! I hate needles, I don't care what you say, just keep it away from me!"

She stared at Goku and put the needle away and he carefully walked over to the bed. His tail swishing around, he noticed it and grinned the famous Son grin.

"Well you may be out of here sooner than I think, with what you just showed me, you must be real fast, to get from here to there so quick," said Mrs. Mizuno gently.

**_Two Days Later_**

"Goku, I need to know how old you are, you look like you could be fourteen," said Mrs. Mizuno.

"Well your almost right, I'm fifteen years old. Anything else you need to know?" asked Goku.

"Yeah, um your permission to take you to live with me, until we find your family. I've gone through a lot of favors for this, so would you like to come live with me?" asked Mrs. Mizuno.

"Yeah, sure, your a nice lady and I'm sure you'd do everything you could for someone else as well. Besides your the only person I know in this place," said Goku carelessly.

"Alright then you come home with me in one hour, I've enrolled you into my daughters school. The school is currently out of uniforms so you'll have to wear what we found you in. Its been washed and repaired for the most part. You start tomorrow since I have to prepare a room for you and you might want to hide your tail," said Mrs. Mizuno.

Goku nodded and dressed as soon as she left and got bored real fast, so he started to do some push-ups and sit-ups. By the time Mrs. Mizuno returned she saw Goku doing push-ups with one hand and she listened carefully to what Goku was saying.

"One thousand two hundred and eighty-eight, one thousand two hundred and eighty-nine...."

She came in and Goku stopped and hopped to his feet and followed her out to her car.

Meanwhile Amy and the other scouts were at the shrine having a meeting. They discussed their new enemies and then the topics turned to lighter events such as gossip.

"Well girls I have to get going, my mom wants me home early today," said Amy.

"Hey Amy, what's the big hurry?" asked Lita.

"My mom's bringing home a boy that was in the hospital and is pretty much completely

homeless. She says that when he was brought in five days ago he was in the worst shape and now he is completely normal by what can be considered normal. She says that he is polite, courteous, but as an appetite that could rival Serena's. He nearly ate out the entire cafeteria at the hospital, so they had to ban him from the cafeteria and only three servings a day," explained Amy.

"So did she tell you his name?" asked Mina.

"Yeah, Goku Son, now we all know that physically Lita is the strongest out of all of us. She said he was lifting desk like it was a toy doll. I believe that he could rival Lita's own strength, don't tell anybody else about what I'm about to say. Swear you won't or my mom won't trust me, but he has a tail, like a monkey tail," said Amy.

"I think he could be with our new enemies Amy, watch him it could be a trap. I've had strange visions of a man whose torso is covered in a reddish colored fur and a had a tail. His eyes were so menacing and completely focused like he was a warrior that had seen and been in too many battles," said Raye.

Everyone nodded and swore not to tell, so Amy left in a hurry and when she arrived home her mother had just entered the doorway and she saw a young man carrying her books, bag, and his own bag with no trouble at all.

"Mom, I'm home! By the way why is our guest carrying everything?" asked Amy.

"He insisted, said he wouldn't obey our rules if he didn't carry them. He said he was bored anyway and he wouldn't take no for an answer. I swear sometimes I think he isn't even human with how polite he is and his eating habits," said Mrs. Mizuno jokingly, but they heard the books come falling down, along with the two bags.

"Sorry, I tripped on the carpet here, I haven't felt carpet in a long time. So you must be Mrs. Mizuno's daughter, hi I'm Goku Son, what's your name?" asked Goku.

"I'm Amy Mizuno, its very nice to meet you Goku. I hope you enjoy your stay with us until we can find your family and home again," said Amy.

Goku nodded without saying a word and sat down on the nearby chair. He had completely forgotten the dragon balls and he still had the dragon radar he had snatched from Bulma's lab. He always kept a spare encase something happened to the one in use.

"You know while I was journeying around looking for my family, I heard of a legend about a dragon, interested in hearing it?" asked Goku.

"Yeah sure why not, most legends are based upon some fabric of truth," said Amy.

"Okay here goes, the legends goes that if you gather seven magic balls, you can summon a dragon that will grant you one wish and it could be any wish you wanted. The only problem is that once the wish is made they say the magic balls scatter across the planet and become stone balls for one year. I was even told the spell to summon the dragon, 'Come forth Eternal Dragon to grant my wish, by your name I summon thee, Shenron!' So what would you wish for Amy, being able to know everything there is to know?" asked Goku.

"No, I think I would wish for my friend to have her family back. It sounds corny I know, but its what I would wish for," said Amy blushing.

"I don't think its corny, I think its rather noble of you Amy. It means you have a pure heart and soul, which is a good thing considering what things are like in the world," said Goku.

"You know you sounded older than you actually are Goku, you know that?" asked Amy.

Goku nodded and then went to his freshly prepared room and thought about his family. He remembered things from his childhood, but not from earth, no it was images of his home world Vegeta. He remembered the images of a man that looked exactly like him, the way he was able to see things he would do or rather now did. He would wish for his father to have a second chance once he got back home to his own dimension. He fell asleep and the next morning he was awoken gently and Amy stood over him.

"Uh, what is it Amy, time to go to school already?" asked Goku.

"No you were crying in your sleep, is something a matter? Is it images of your family, your parents?" asked Amy gently.

"Amy if I tell you about myself you have to promise never to tell a soul about me okay?" asked Goku.

"Okay Goku, I promise, and if I should break this promise then let all my secrets be known to you," said Amy.

"It would be better and faster just to show you," said Goku.

He linked their minds together and sent his entire life into her mind and narrated it. He then came to halt at when they finally met face to face. He looked at her and saw she was in shock, then she hugged him and said, "It must be really hard for you Goku or is it Kakorott? Either way I think I might have to break my promise, my friend is a priestess and I made a promise to tell them everything I found out about you."

"Then I will tell them face to face, I'll ditch school today, wait its Saturday right, so your mom must have messed up with the schedule," said Goku.

"Actually she was going to have you go get familiar with the school. I think I can persuade her to let me show you around the city. Besides its nine in the morning and she practically said that she had been called into work today," said Amy.

Goku dressed quickly and wandered into the kitchen where Mrs. Mizuno told him that she would show him the school the next day if she could. So Amy and Goku set out about the city sight seeing and every now and then coming across a dragon ball, which Goku said was part of a collection. Eventually they had found all seven of them and they were completely purified of any Minus Energy. They stopped by the arcade slash fast food restaurant, that's where Amy's friends came in and saw Amy and someone with gravity defying hair-inhaling food quicker than it was set down.

"Hey Amy, who's this cutie?" asked Mina.

"Everyone this Goku Son, Goku these are my friends Mina, Lita, Raye, and Serena, oh and Rini, Serena's cousin. Um waitress what's the bill so far?" asked Amy.

"Well he has already broken Serena's record so Andrew said you get half off the total bill," said the waitress.

"No way, Serena what was your record?" asked Raye astonished.

"Um, two dozen plates of cheeseburgers in that contest they had last year. Um, Amy how many plates had Goku eaten already?" asked Serena nervously.

"Um, this would be his sixty-seventh plate, Goku you done yet?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, that was good, I haven't had a decent size meal in a long time. Sorry about that, I'll pay for it, I've been able to collect quite an extensive collection of nice looking metal over my travels. Um waitress, will this coin be able to pay for my meal?" asked Goku.

"Um, lets see here.... wow, that's a solid gold coin, its about enough to by this entire restaurant and arcade, are you sure about this?" asked the waitress.

"Yeah, I don't want to buy the place and keep the change, I don't need it," said Goku.

The waitress went off quickly and brought back the receipt for Goku. They played a few games and headed off to Raye's shrine, with Goku in tow following them. When they arrived he knew he would have to time his disappearance perfectly and make it to the countryside quickly. He felt for a ki out in the country and found one and disappeared in an instant and quickly set out for a deserted island. When he found one he set the dragon balls down and summoned Shenron.

"You have disturbed my slumber what is your wish?"

"Shenron, the dragon balls have been purified of the Minus Energy, I need to know if you can tell me what happens in my dimension," said Goku.

"Hmm, Goku, your dimension thrives, you have been considered a hero and your supposed death no longer ways down upon them. Your mate as released you from the bounds of your bond and has moved on with her life. Your friends and family search for the weaker dragon balls to summon Shenlon. Ten years have passed there, now what is your wish Goku?"

"Since I'm a teenager again I'll stay this way, but can you release my full power and not scatter the dragon balls across the galaxy. This dimension does not have space travel, in which I believe you have to scatter the dragon balls across the planet and go by the other ones rules, right?" asked Goku.

"So be it Goku, I will scatter the dragon balls across this nation only or in any nation you summon me. Now your powers shall be released and thus your wish has been granted. The planet shall not explode period unless it is attacked or you destroy it."

Goku nodded and felt his power released from its confines and watched as Shenron disappeared. Goku quickly teleported back to the shrine, but in a tree and acted like he was taking a nap. He heard the girls talking and then the subject came around to him and he knew Amy was being pressured into telling them. He decided to make his entrance and walked into the room acting like he was a bit lost.

"HEY! Didn't anybody ever teach you how to knock?" demanded Raye.

"Uh, oh, yeah, sorry about that, but I heard my name mentioned. Sorry, but if it makes you feel any better interrogate me and not her, she has made a solemn oath not to tell or else I would know all her secrets. Besides I can wait one year and find out what they are any way," warned Goku.

He sensed something outside and Raye yelled at him to leave and not come back until he apologized to her. He saw Rini being attacked by a woman floating in the air.

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Ha... Me... Ha!!!" yelled Goku as he sent the blast soaring through the air into the lady's back.

"Hey you old bag in the sky! Didn't anyone ever teach you not to mess with kids?" yelled Goku.

"You ungrateful jerk, how dare you call me an old hag!" yelled the woman.

"Well its true, how bout you and I have a little fight over who gets the girl. I win she goes free and you don't bother her again, you win she still goes free and you never bother her again. Sound like a good deal to you Rini or should I make it different?" asked Goku with a smirk.

"Sounds good to me Goku, but be careful she really dangerous!" warned Rini.

"So am I, when I want to be anyway, so is it a deal lady?" asked Goku.

"You must be a comedian to think I would loose to you, its deal but I'm going to win and take the girl with me," said Goku.

She launched an attack at him that went straight through him. Rini screamed when she saw the attack go through him, but soon enough Catsy was on the ground from a smash to her back.

"Missed me, I'm up here ugly!" taunted Goku.

Catsy got up from the ground and attacked Goku where she guessed he would appear. She knocked him to the ground and launched her attack and started to electrocute him. Rini screamed as she saw Goku screaming in pain, soon enough the Sailor Scouts arrived to see Goku being electrocuted by Catsy. They went through their entrance speech and were now busy with dealing with a youma.

"That does it you ugly old crow! Kaio Ken Attack times two!" yelled Goku as power exploded from his body and it caught the attention of the scouts, youma, Rini, and Catsy.

"Amazing! His power is off the scale, its in the thousands!" said Mercury astonished.

Goku launched out from Catsy's attack and started to pummel her with punches so fast that nobody there was able to keep up. He then started his combo attacks and smashed Catsy down into the ground and landed next to her and held her up with one arm.

"Now go, before I decide to send you into the next dimension," warned Goku as he let her go. She stood up, but instead of leaving, she blasted Goku with an even more powerful blast electrocuting him. He couldn't stand it and he didn't have a stable enough mind to summon the Kaio ken power-up. Instead Goku did the only thing he could, he powered up the natural way.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!" yelled Goku as powered up.

"Oh my.... his power its increasing, its going off the charts I don't know how much longer my visor can within stand this kind of power. Sailor Mars does this have anything to do with your vision?" asked Mercury.

Goku reached a barrier of power and knew he still wasn't strong enough to break through it, but he attempted to push through the barrier anyway and succeeded, roaring with newfound power. His hair shot up into golden spikes, his eyes turned an emerald green, and his muscle mass and sized doubled. His raw power obliterated Catsy's electrical attack and he turned his head ever so slightly took look her in the eyes. In an instant he was in her face and he looked deep in her eyes and said, "Leave this world now, before I decide to make you leave this world!"

"I'm not scarred of a little human brat!" countered Catsy.

Goku replied in a whisper, "I'm not human at all, I'm a Super Saiyin, and don't forget it!"

He then rammed his knee into her gut, causing her to double over and disappear in a retreat. Goku turned to the youma and blasted it into oblivion. He turned to Rini and saw her quivering under a tree nearby, he let his battle aura fade away and took a step towards her and saw her scamper further away from him. He turned to the scouts and took a step towards them and they each backed away even faster.

"I see your afraid of me, because of the power you have seen from me. Then I will leave and not bother in your affairs again," said Goku.

He took off into the sky and started a complete power-up, he went into the second level, then the third level. Then he sent a fake moon into the sky and transformed into the Oozaru and pushed himself even further. His brown further became golden and his power so extreme that his body size doubled to compensate for it. He blasted the fake moon and started to shrink into a humanoid form. When he finished changing Mars saw that he was the one from her vision, but instead of anger, power, and too many battles seen in his eyes, she saw sadness, grief, and a terrible loss. She felt his power reaching a critical mass and she looked at Sailor Moon who saw and felt the same thing. Rini watched from her hiding place and felt that everything she knew of Goku changing and she started to cry softly. When she looked up she saw Goku looking at her and she whispered her apologies.

::'Your apology is accepting young one, but I know that you are not from this time. Your dimension is in grave danger and I have to go back to my own dimension. The spirit known as Selenity has contacted me and told me to tell you this. Our dimensions must merge in order to survive, in both dimensions a species the other considers extinct exists. Here in yours us saiyins are extinct and in my own Lunarians are extinct. When I self-destruct a dimensional rift shall be reopened and our dimensions shall merge permanently. Remember my name young one, Goku Son has died a noble and honorable hero, I am Kakorott, son of Bardock,':: said Goku telepathically.

He reached his critical point and instead of releasing it all at once, he contained it until he couldn't hold it any more and then he released it through his body. His energy tore open the dimensional rift again and the two dimensions merged together. His spirit appeared in front of the Sailor Scouts and they were ready to attack him.

"You have nothing to fear from me now, I am dead. I have been instructed by a Queen Selenity, to tell you that your dimension and my own have been merged together. Your enemies know what has happened and are no match for the defenders of this world. They shall cross dimensions into one that the dead live in and free those who are in Hell, where all evil is sent to when they are killed," said Goku.

"So your dead, but why merge our dimensions together?" asked Mercury.

"You should know Amy, the Black Star Dragon Balls. I made my wish and my full power was restored to me along with my body when I was younger. Its sad really I was enjoying being young again, I guess it was time for me to go to Other World again. Take care Sailor Scouts and make sure the Black Star Dragon Balls don't fall into the wrong hands," said Goku as he vanished back into Other World.

"Mercury how did he know your true identity?" demanded Mars.

"I don't know, maybe he figured it out by my ki signature," said Mercury.

"Also what did he mean by 'make sure the Black Star Dragon Balls don't fall into the wrong hands?'" asked Mars.

"Well I can't tell you, I swore an oath not to tell unless he gave me permission or all my secrets would be known to him. Besides you heard him he can't harm us, he's dead," said Mercury.

"Drop it Mars, he was pure of heart otherwise Queen Selenity wouldn't have spoken with him. That's good enough for me, now lets go speak with Luna, maybe she can shed some light on this," said Sailor Moon.

The scouts headed back into the temple, after they detransformed. When they entered they saw Luna and Artemis waiting for them.

"Girls what happened, we saw that Goku fellow say that his and our dimensions had merged," said Artemis.

"Goku's dead, Queen Selenity sent him to tell us that our dimensions had merged together. He also said to protect the Black Star Dragon Balls from the wrong hands. Amy knows everything, but she can't tell us, because she was stupid enough to swear an oath. All we know is that the warriors from his dimension are far stronger than us and could easily destroy our enemies. We were hoping you could also explain to us why he had a tail," said Raye.

"A tail, Goku had a tail! My this is quite shocking, during the Silver Millennium, before any of you were born, Queen Selenity banished all saiyins from our galaxy and all galaxy's within the Silver Alliance. She used the power of the Silver Crystal to make sure they couldn't force there way into our galaxy. Saiyins are a race of barbaric warriors who live to fight, at the light of a full moon or something that gives off light like a full moon the saiyins can transform into what is known as an Oozaru. A giant ape like monster that destroys everything in its path. There is also a legend about saiyin's that a saiyin, if strong enough and pushed to his or her limits, could become even more powerful than a normal saiyin, a Super Saiyin. Their appetites were incredibly large and if you tried to take food in the middle of a saiyin feeding frenzy, more than likely you would loose a limb. But my goodness, this Goku was kind, courteous, polite, this sounds nothing like a saiyin. Oh and before I forget all saiyins that weren't pure blood were considered less and almost like slaves. They attempted to break through the crystals power one time and they were destroyed and their home world destroyed by an asteroid colliding with it," said Luna.

"Amy, do a scan of the planet and pin point all high level energies. Tell us if you find any unusual power levels," said Artemis.

Amy ran a scan and was surprised at the number of high power level she found around the desert, the middle of the ocean, , the Black Forest, the middle of the sky, and South City.

"Well Amy what did you find?" asked Raye sharply.

"I found four high power levels in the middle of the ocean, one seems to be fading slowly, probably a member of the elderly. The other seems to be untapped and raw, probably a child, but the other two are more developed. I also found one in the desert, probably a bandit or traveler. However three other locations have extraordinary levels to their power, most seem to still have potential to increase," said Amy.

"Well where are they Amy? Are you going to tell us or not?" demanded a hot-tempered Raye.

"Fine, two of the power levels have little potential to increase, but what is shocking is that they are in the middle of the sky. Not moving or slowly descending just there in one area. I found three power levels in the Black Forest near Mount Pan that have incredible potential to become stronger, their power is astronomical, but their signatures are incredibly similar to Goku's," said Amy.

"So they could be one of several options, they're his siblings, nephew or niece from an older brother or sister, parents, aunts and/or uncles, or cousins. Just for the heck of it maybe even his offspring and even more for the heck of it his grandchildren," said Mina half jokingly.

"Alright, now the other ones are in South City themselves, one is a bit raw and untapped, probably a girl, no offense to any of us. The other two are more likely male, they're more defined and controlled, their power is similar to Goku's but more aggressive," said Amy.

"Alright now we have to train to become stronger and unlock more of the Silver Imperial Crystal's power. Then after we are strong enough to take on these strong power level holders we will destroy them, they're the enemy. All people who have been stronger than you were our enemies, so we are to assume these others are our enemies as well," said Luna with a strange glint in her eyes that only Artemis noticed.

**_Three Weeks Later_**

The girls had trained to become stronger and fought off all youma that were sent to keep the scouts busy. When they weren't fighting youma and Catsy, they were training to become stronger to defeat these supposed new enemies. Luna was being quite aggressive in their training always yelling at the girls when they tried to rest or they slipped up. Finally they were strong enough to take on the power level holders in the desert, the island, and the untapped powers that were still a bit raw as well.

"Alright scouts your going to eliminate these new enemies and then your power should increase enough to defeat Catsy and her evil sisters," said Luna.

"Fine Luna, but they have to come to us, we can't just disappear, our families would get worried about us," said Serena.

"Oh well, you will do what you have to do Serena Tsukino, it is your duty as the Moon Princess to bring peace to this world!" exclaimed Luna angrily.

Quickly Luna turned around and was hissing at the form they saw. It was the ghostly form of Goku Super Saiyin Five. Though none of them knew who he was, Amy seemed to recognize him, but he seemed different.

"Who are you?" hissed Luna.

"My name is Kakorot and I am a saiyin. However unlike you I am no longer permitted into the world of the living. I am beyond that of even the Kai's and the divine spirits such as Queen Selenity in power," said Kakorot.

"Impossible there is nobody above a Divine Spirit or Kai in power," hissed Luna.

"But I am, you see me in my highest point of power, the Super Saiyin Five. Unlike you I am no longer allowed the pleasures of the living. I am dead, however one of you has proven yourself more worthy and pure hearted enough that the Selene herself, she herself is a divine spirit, is quite proud and honored that someone other than a Lunarian has surpassed her heart and soul. Mercury come forward, you have been chosen to have the option of being a mother without any problems or dangers. This option being granted by the Kai's and divine spirits only, which is very rare," said Kakorot.

"I'd be honored, but I cannot have a child and worry about my friends fighting," said Amy.

"Then it shall be done, you have passed their test, the Z Warrior's or as you may know them Earth's Special Forces shall take care of them. I release you from all promises made by you, except the one you are about to make. Take care of this child, whether it be a boy or a girl, it shall be only one third Mercurian, one third saiyin, and one third human," said Kakorot, and then in a whisper he said by her ear, "Take care of our child Amy, know that I may be with you in the future."

Kakorot then disappeared from the bonds of earth, back into Other World.

"Is it done Kakorot?" asked Selene.

"It is done Selene," said Kakorot.

"I still don't know why you didn't want any Lunarian in the child," said Selene.

"Think about it, the child is mine and Amy's correct?" asks Kakorot.

Selene nodded and Kakorot continued, "Then with Amy being a Mercurian at soul, but human in body, and myself a full blooded saiyin, then the child shall undergo the changes when he or she comes of age and be only half Mercurian and saiyin. This way it shall truly be her child and mine. I only wish that I could be with her, but she must face these trials without me."

Selene smiled and placed her hand upon Kakorot's shoulder.

Meanwhile Luna was attempting to glare holes into Amy's skull, because apparently she had more of pure heart and soul than Serena, the Moon Princess. Thus because of which she was granted the gift to bear a child that would grow up to be perfectly healthy and powerful, being the next generation of sailor scouts or guardians.

"Congratulations Amy, but how are you going to explain this to your mother?" asked Serena.

"I have to tell her everything Serena, and I mean everything. Our magic usually prevents us from becoming pregnant until we are of age and married, at least spiritually," said Amy.

"You most certainly will not! You have sworn an oath not to reveal your secret or the others! You will tell your mother that you slept with the Goku person!" snapped Luna, causing Amy to blush and look at the ground.

"Amy you didn't?!" asked Raye as she saw Amy's blush darken and spread to her cheeks.

"You did!?" exclaimed Mina.

"Yes, I did, we um... sort of fell for each other. Kakorot was Goku's birth name, he released me from all promises I made to him. Goku was married and older than all five of us combined together. He was in his original body, over eighty years old, but still looked like he was in his thirties. He used the dragon balls weeks ago to return his full power, but let his body be able to withstand his great power. He was in his teenage body, but with all his adult muscles and powers. The night he returned to my home for only one night we made love to each other. Spiritually Goku err... Kakorot is my husband and mate. I love him and he loves me, so don't you dare tell me what I can and cannot do Luna! You are only a stupid Lunarian cat! If this is the way my life is to be, protecting Serena all the time, everyday, every waking second of my life, then I quit the Sailor Scouts Luna! Do you hear me cat? I quit, find someone else to be Sailor Mercury, here is my henshin stick!" fumed Amy as she marched off, leaving Luna out cold with a large lump on her head and the Mercury henshin stick lying next to her.

She ran home to confess everything to her mother, being a bit ashamed of her behavior. When she arrived home she found her mother sitting in her chair wondering what was going to happen next on the soap opera she was watching.

"Mom?" asked Amy.

"Oh hi Amy, where's Goku?" asked Mrs. Mizuno.

Amy just broke down crying right there as she fell to her knee's. Mrs. Mizuno quickly rushed to her daughter's side and hugged her close.

"Mama, he's dead, he sacrificed himself in order to save us all. He was from another dimension, he wasn't human at all, and he was a saiyin. He's in heaven right now," said Amy as she began to explain everything, from the beginning. Hours later Amy had finally finished leaving only one or two parts unsaid.

"I see, so your Sailor Mercury, the reincarnation of Princess Mercury, who you are destined to become again. Goku's real name was Kakorot and he was a full-blooded saiyin, who was older than even me. He had two sons, Gohan and Goten, along with a wife, Chichi, a granddaughter, from his eldest son Gohan, Pan, and he is considered dead to his family when our dimensions were both still separate. Also our dimensions are merged now and you haven't told me everything have you?" said Mrs. Mizuno.

"No, I left a couple of things unsaid, to let you come to terms with everything right now. Remember a few nights ago, when you were called to work, but the next morning you found me up and about glowing? Well during the night Goku had been given life just for that night and we well fell for each other and according to his peoples customs married. We... um... made love to each other all night and confessed our feelings to each other. I'm also pregnant with his child, the divine spirit Selene has granted our unborn child perfect health for his or her entire life. I thought you should know since Kakorot, released me from my promise to him, Serena also gave me permission to tell you about us," said Amy.

"I still love you Amy, even if you did do it before you were an adult and married, well in our culture. I give my full blessings Amy, but I don't want you out in Scout business, the child my be healthy, but that doesn't mean you can't get sick," said Mrs. Mizuno, causing Amy's eyes to widen in realization.

To Be Continued...

Summary for next chapter:

This next chapter shall take place where the Dark Moon Family has returned even more powerful than before, however Diamond survived the battle with Wiseman and has returned with new members for the Dark Moon Family and some old ones as well. Kakorot is still dead, but is granted life every now and then for his services to King Yahma, the Divine Spirits, and the Kai's. Amy and his child, is now a great warrior, half saiyin and half Mercurian. Now the scouts have discovered a traitor among their mists, who is it? Gohan, Goten, Pan, and Chichi discover that Goku had been alive for a short period of time and had tried to return home, but ended up falling in love and giving his lover a child. (That's all I'm writing or I'll give too much away, I probably already have.)

I hope you like the first chapter, if ya have any ideas for a better story name let me know.


	2. Discoveries and Confrontation: Part One

Chapter Two: Discoveries and Confrontation: Part One

(Okay now I know this is probably contradicting, but in my version Pan was only just born in between DBZ and DBGT, so she is only two years older than Amy and Kakorot's (Goku) offspring.)

Star City - Seventeen years later

Keina and Keino stood outside the Orange Star High school; this was the first time they had gone to a school outside of Tokyo where they were recognized by all, as the children of Princess Amy Mercury Mizuno, all the sailor scouts were princess's except for Serena who was known as Neo Queen Serenity. They shrugged and walked into the building and down to the office, where the secretary was busy filing her nails.

"How can I help you two?" asked the secretary.

"We're the transfer students from Tokyo High," said Keino.

"Here are your schedules, the principal shall speak to you in a moment," said the secretary.

A moment later the principal opened his door and had the two-step into the office.

"Alright now, your mother has contacted me about your status. She has informed me that both the two of you and her wish for this status to remain strictly anonymous and forbidden to anyone to see on your files. I have agreed with this, so you shall be treated like any other student. Your guide will be one Pan Son and her aunt, who is your age, Gotina Son," said the principal dismissing them as the knock came to the door and they left his office.

"Hi you two must be the transfer students, Keino and Keina Mizuno. I'm Pan Son and this is my Aunt Gotina Son," said Pan.

"Hi, nice to meet you," said Keino shaking her hand.

"Yes very nice to meet you, my brother and I are both glad to meet you," said Keina.

"Anyway, it's about lunch time, so follow us and we'll show you the cafeteria. So you know their food is like poison," said Gotina.

"We know; all cafeteria food is like poison, no matter who cooks it. Something about cafeteria's turns the food semi-rotten, maybe a curse," said Keino, "Except Aunt Lita's."

"Yep, Aunt Lita's cooking survives the cafeteria curse," said Keina with a laugh.

Pan and Gotina looked at the two like they were joking, but the two merely put their hands behind their head, like Goku used to do. Pan looked a bit shocked, but brushed it off. They went and sat down under a nice shady tree where they started to eat their food. Pan and Gotina were devouring their food, which surprised Keino and Keina, but they shrugged it off as they practically devoured their own food, but at a bit slower pace and neater fashion. Then Keino and Keina stopped eating and instantly felt the presence of being with dark magic and dark ki.

"So Princess Keina, we meet again, shall we continue where we left off last time or shall I have to hurt your little sister, Sasha?" said the mysterious being.

"Leave her out of this Friezoite, this is between you and me you bitch!" yelled Keina.

"This time you won't transform into Sailor Ice or she dies and your brother cannot interfere with this battle either," said Friezoite.

"Fine Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Ha... Me... Ha!!!" yelled Keina as she blasted Friezoite in the gut, causing her to almost drop Sasha, but she bit Firiezoite's hand, making Friezoite cry out in pain, dropping Sasha, who ran over to Keino who was glaring at Friezoite.

"That hurt, now you're going to die Princess Keina Kakorot Mizuno!" yelled Friezoite.

"Wrong again, I'm no normal Mercurian Friezoite, I'm also half Saiyin!" yelled Keina as she transformed into a super saiyin, her hair becoming icy blue, while her eyes became ice blue instead of teal or emerald green.

"Mercury Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Ha Infusion!!!" yelled Keina as the blast of Magic and ki ripped through Friezoite.

"How?" asked Friezoite.

"My saiyin side mixed with my Mercurian side allows me to use magical attacks when I'm not transformed. It just means my magic is not as effective as it would be if I were transformed, that's all," said Keina as she finished Friezoite off with blast of ice.

"Way to go Keina, mom and dad would be proud of you, along with Aunt Lita, Raye, Mina, Serena, Michelle, Amarra, and Trista, not to mention Uncle Darien," said Keino.

"All right spill it, how are you half saiyin and not also half human?" demanded Pan.

"Simple our mommy is Mercurian, she just had a human body when she was around our age and our daddy is a full blooded saiyin, but he died fifteen years ago," said Sasha.

"What she said," said Keino and Keina at the same time.

"So exactly how was she born pointing to Sasha, well?" asked Gotina.

"Every now and then King Yahma, the Kai's and the Divine Spirit's allow our father a day or two to live, but with his ki signature only available for his family to sense. His name is Kakorot and according to the scheduled dates the Kai's, Divine Spirit's, and King Yahma have agreed upon he should be coming back to Earth for three days this time tomorrow. Sasha is only seven years old and is the fifth out of seven children. The first two being me and my sister here, the third being our little brother Ryan Kakorot Mizuno, the fourth is our little sister Andrea Mercury Mizuno, the fifth is our little sister Sasha Mercury Mizuno, the sixth is our little brother Gokin Kakorot Mizuno, the seventh and last for now is our little sister Misty Kakorot Mizuno. Ryan is fifteen years old, Andrea is thirteen years old, Sasha is seven years old, Gokin is five years old, and Misty is three years old," explained Keino.

"Well then is it alright if we meet your father?" asked Pan.

"We'd have to ask him and our mother, along with our aunts and uncles if it's alright. But it may be all right, let us call them real quick," said Keina as she took her cell phone out of her purse and called home.

"Hello?" asked Amy.

"Yeah mom its me, Keina, listen we're were attacked by Friezoite here at school. Don't worry though he's gone, but our guides heard and saw everything. They want to know if it's alright to come over tomorrow and meet daddy," said Keina.

"Well its alright with me and the others if you bring friends home, but I'll have to have Trista contact the Grand Kai so we can speak with your father. If its alright with him, then bring them home with you tomorrow, what are here names?" asked Amy.

"Their names are Gotina Son and Pan Son," said Keina.

"Alright I will definitely have to ask your father, they're members of his first family, before he was pronounced dead and unable to be wished back. If he says no, then tell them its not a good time right now, maybe some time in the future," said Amy.

"Alright mom, I love you. Oh! Sasha's here with us, Friezoite took her hostage against us, can you have someone come pick her up?" asked Keina.

"I'll come get you myself, tell her to stay with her grandma who is visiting her old friend Bulma Briefs, you remember my mother right?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, we'll will stop by later after school to see how she's doing, bye," said Keina.

"Bye," said Amy.

"Alright, you have to wait until tomorrow to find out if it's alright with him. Sasha, go find Grandma Mizuno at Capsule Corp. Tell them that you're Sasha Mizuno looking for your grandma or just knock some sense into them," said Keina.

"Right Keina, see you after school!" said Sasha as she flew off rather quickly.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch as Keina and Keino had both scored perfect marks and were considered geek's until Keino lost his temper with his locker and ended up ripping the door off it and ramming it back on. From then on Keina was consider a geek and Keino a loose cannon, until Keina ended up crunching some poor jocks "jewels" for trying to take a picture of her underwear by going under her skirt. Most things considered they were sent to the principal where they explained everything, Keino had to either pay for the locker, repair it, or use it as is. Keina got off with the excuse that the jock was sexually harassing her, but she wasn't pressing charges. Afterward school was out and they flew to Capsule Corp. where they were met by Vegeta, Trunks, Bulla, and Mirai.

"Explain what you are doing here and why you don't have a human ki signature!" said Vegeta who ended up falling out of the sky almost instantly by Keina who did not like being told what to do by a total stranger, unless it was her teacher. Vegeta hit ground holding his groin in agony as Keino and Keina descended to the ground and were met by Bulma, Sasha, and their Grandma.

"Grandma!" said Keina hugging her, while Keino hugged her as well, but pried his sisters off her.

"Sasha told me that Friezoite had kidnapped her and you beat her into the ground permanently Keina. Now how are my grandchildren doing?" said Mrs. Mizuno.

"Come on grandma, you know that we're perfectly healthy and strong. When are you going to come visit Tokyo again?" asked Keina.

"In two days, this gives you plenty of time to prepare for me and I have plenty of time to prepare myself. You know travel is getting a bit difficult for me in my old age," said Mrs. Mizuno.

"Come on grandma your not that old, you're only around your late forties and early fifties and still going strong. We better get going, don't want to make mom wait any longer, we'll tell her you said hi," said Keina as the three of them took off into the air and were gone in an instant.

When they arrived home their mother greeted them.

"Mommy!" cried Sasha as she ran up and hugged Amy.

"Hi Sasha, are you all right?" asked Amy worriedly.

"Yeah, thanks to Keina and Keino, Keina transformed into a Super Saiyin and beat that ugly old witch into the ground!" said Sasha happily.

Amy just smiled before turning back to Keina and Keino. She then said, "You met your half niece then at school today, anything else?"

"Well our half sister Gotina, apparently dad had left his previous wife with a small present for all her troubles with him. Oh, did Aunt Trista contact the Grand Kai yet?" said Keino.

"Yes, your father has granted permission for them to come 'meet' him. But they have to bring their entire family with them, only though by blood, nothing else," said Amy.

"Right, so when do I continue my scout training mom?" asked Keina.

"This weekend, your Aunt Amarra is going to be your teacher for this session. Now go get ready your father as earned some extra credit time and is coming tonight around dinnertime. I'm going to be cooking again and you both know very well that my cooking isn't that bad, I've had your Aunt Lita give me lessons, along with some of the finest chefs in Tokyo," said Amy, half jokingly.

"Mommy, am I going to get to see daddy tonight?" asked Sasha.

"Yes, now lets go make you look pretty for his arrival. You don't want to look dirty now do you?" asked Amy kindly, as Sasha shook her head and took off to get cleaned up.

"Hey mom, what's going on?" asked Ryan with a cut above his right eye.

"Ryan did you get in another fight with your Aunt Amarra?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, she did a number on me this time. I almost had her, but she pulled a cheap shot, grabbing my tail and squeezing it hard. The result I lost my balance and cut above my eye this time. She said that with a little more training I might be able to get a job as one of Aunt Serena's bodyguards for Rini when she comes back from the past. I'm already close to breaking the barrier for Super Saiyin," said Ryan.  
"All right, but go get cleaned up, your father is arriving tonight because of his extra credit points. Also tomorrow your going to meet your half brothers and half sister if they decide to come, along with your half niece or niece's and maybe half nephew or nephews, as well," said Amy as she gave him a look told him to go cleaned up.

That night they were setting the table for dinner when Kakorot arrived in the living room.

"Daddy!" yelled Sasha, Gokin, and Misty as they jumped on him knocking him over onto the floor as they tickled him.

"I give, you three win, now where is your mother at? I have a present for her, especially since it's our anniversary," said Kakorot.

"She's in the kitchen cooking dinner, with Aunt Lita supervising. Guess what Keina can become a Super Saiyin like you!" exclaimed Sasha.

"Really? Well then I guess I'll have to see her transformation, but lets go see your mother," said Kakorot as he carried his youngest three children on his shoulders and tail.

"Hi Kakorot, I've missed you, but unfortunately, I'm a bit busy at the moment, so I can't welcome you properly," said Amy as she finished cutting the carrots, adding them into the stew she was cooking on the stove.

Kakorot only smiled and nodded towards Lita, who nodded back as she took over what Amy was doing and shooed her out of the kitchen.

"Kakorot, why do I have the feeling that you were the cause of me being shooed out of the kitchen?" asked Amy playfully.

"I don't know, maybe because I've missed your touch very much. I haven't felt your touch in over a year, what say after dinner you and I have some fun?" asked Kakorot playfully.

"You naughty boy, this is exactly what caused us to have seven wonderful children. I'd love to join you after dinner, the sound proof room okay with you?" asked Amy teasingly.

"Its fine with me love, now lets see how good your stew turned out, maybe I'll have to come back more often just to have a decent enough meal," said Kakorot only half jokingly.

They all sat down at the table and Kakorot was the first to taste the stew after they said grace. Everyone watched Kakorot as he tasted the stew and finally said, "Could use a tad bit more pepper, but aside from that it's delicious."

Amy let out a breath of relief and sent a glare at Kakorot for his little joke. Everyone knew he only said that every time he tried some of Amy's new cooking to lighten the mood. Everyone then dug in at a normal pace for humans and Mercurian's. By the time they were finished the entire pot of stew was empty with not so much as a teaspoon left.

"Now that was the best stew I've ever had, nobody can make a stew like your mother can. Now Keina I hear you broke through the barrier for Super Saiyin. What does she look like when she transforms Keino?" said Kakorot.

"Her hair becomes an icy blue instead of a golden blond and her eyes become an ice blue instead of teal or emerald green. She's also able to fuse her magical and ki attacks together without transforming into Sailor Ice. She was able to defeat Friezoite by doing this, especially after she kidnapped and threatened Sasha's life here. But not after Sasha bit Friezoite's hand, causing Friezoite to drop her and Keina to blast her," said Keino.

"I see, when I go back in a few days, I'll have to give Friezoite a beating for attempting to harm you Sasha. Now clean up, your mother and I are going to spend some quality time together," said Kakorot as he kissed Amy.

"Get a room you two," said Ryan jokingly.

"Oh, we plan to Ryan, we plan to," said Kakorot grinning.

"Ugh! I did not need to here that dad!" exclaimed Ryan as he grabbed the dishes and took them to the sink where Keino and Keina were washing them. Andrea and Sasha were rinsing them, while Gokin and Misty were drying and putting them away. Meanwhile Kakorot and Amy were enjoying there time together as they spent the entire night together.

The following day Keino and Keina left for school and they arrived in time to see youma attacking the school with Catsy there leading the attack. They powered up and raced in and smashed the youma to the ground in seconds. But soon they came upon the youma general, who was smarter than the average youma.

"Prince Keino, Princess Keina, nice of you to join us here. Now you shall die, you won't have time to transform into Sailor Ice Princess Keina. Your too weak, ugly, and pathetic," said the youma general.

"Maybe she won't but your going to fight me. Nobody insults my sister and gets away with it, without paying the price! Mercury Scythe Blade!" yelled Keino as a scythe with the symbol of Mercury appeared in his hands and he slashed at the youma general with it.

The youma general laughed and grabbed him and slammed him into the ground, causing him to loose his weapon, it then moved towards his sister who was frozen in shock.

"Hey ugly, I'm not done yet, come on back here. You still got to finish me before you get her and I can guarantee that you won't get past me. Mercury Final Maelstrom!" yelled Keino as an icy ki blast erupted from his hands and collided with the youma general causing it to freeze into a solid block of ice. However the youma general broke free a few seconds later, causing Keino to curse as he slammed his fist into its face, breaking its nose.

"Fine if my ki and magical attacks fused and un-fused won't work then the good old fashion way will do just fine. How's the nose, hurt enough, or do you want more?" taunted Keino.

"What is your skin made of, titanium?" asked the youma general holding its nose.

"Nope, just skin and bone, remember I'm not your average fighter, now take this!" said Keino as he slammed his knee into the youma general's groin, causing its eyes to roll up into its head and pass out.

"See you in hell youma general, Mercury Purification Maelstrom!" yelled Keina as she purified the youma into dust and then they saw Catsy glaring at them with fear and anger.

"Your next Catsy, we're the children of the one who beat you fifteen years ago. But we're not as forgiving as he was back then. We're even less forgiving when it comes to you!" said Keino as he was soon in her face, startling her. "Boo."

Catsy screamed in fear as she disappeared into thin air, escaping their impending wrath.

"Did you have to scare her like that brother?" asked Keina.

"No, but it sure as hell was funny," said Keino chuckling as Keina joined him.

They landed and headed to their first class, which was history. They snoozed through it and went on to their second class, which was Mythology.

"Now class our two new students will not be included in our discussion today. Lets let them get the swing of things first. In my class, mythology is a bunch of garbage. Today we will be talking about the Mercurian's," said the teacher, catching Keino and Keina's attention.

"Sir aren't the Mercurian's supposed to be the weakest of all the mythological beings?" asked a student.

"Very much so, they were as we say now days geek's. They found the weaknesses and exits from any of their enemies or their traps. Mercurian's were among the few supposed races to have superior technology to our own, the others were the Changelings, the pacifist Nameks, and the savage Saiyins. These are just an example of three pathetic, now extinct races that just happened to get themselves killed," said the teacher.

Keino and Keina stood up from their seats, grabbed their bags, and left the classroom, long before the bell would ring.

"Exactly where do you two think your going?" asked the teacher.

/"Should we leave and not give an excuse sister?"/ asked Keino.

/"Yeah, lets just go see the principal about switching out of this class. I don't like the way he insults the Mercurian's and Saiyins, along with the other races, aside from the Changelings and maybe the Tuffles,"/ replied Keina as they walked out, leaving the class to wonder what they had just said.

(/"blah"/ is Mercurian language also known as Planetarian.)

They walked to the principal's office and requested to transfer into a different class aside from Mythology, which was granted as they were transferred into Literature.

When they arrived for their third class it was the first for the rest of the day they shared with Pan and Gotina. It was their math class, which was boring as they flew through the entire math book answering all problems, even the ones where they threw in some college questions. They even took the time to write out the formulas in all forms and put their names at the top of the page and turned them in to the teacher. Then came lunch where Gotina and Pan awaited the answer to their question.

"He said you could meet him, if you brought your entire family as well, only blood related though or else deal's off. All your answers will be answered tonight or tomorrow if you can make it and if your family agrees," said Keina as Keino smashed the tree trunk with his fist seeing that his last paper had an F on it.

"Damn those teachers straight to hell, how can my paper be an F? I answered in every possible way and went into detail how I came to the conclusions and even gave the formulas! Oh how I wish I could send the damn math teacher to the Arctic for the rest of her life, oh well I guess I can confront with this later," said Keino as he smirked at the thought of sending her to the Arctic.

"Don't even try Keino, Aunt Michelle would scold you to no end," said Keina.

"I know, but one can still hope, even if it is wrong," said Keino.

They continued joking about sending the math teacher into the Arctic. By the time lunch was over they had come up with several ways to send the teacher to the Arctic. When they returned to the classroom to get their bags the teacher came up to Keino and gave him his work back, explaining that it was a misunderstanding. Keino received someone else's work that had copied off of him. He left the class after the bell rang and went to his next class, which was art. After that class he went to his final class Gym, once he was outside he saw his sister glaring at any boy who glanced at her while in the gym skirt. After the class was over they waited around above Capsule Corp. watching their grandmother from afar, checking to see if she had been attacked by any youma. A few minutes later Gotina, Pan, Goten, Gohan, Videl, Yamcha, Marron, Eighteen, and Chichi, whom was being carried by Eighteen arrived to see the two just floating there waiting for them.

"Is this everyone?" asked Keina.

"Yeah, this is everyone, so exactly where do you live?" asked Pan.

"We live in Tokyo, its about a two hour flight at our slowest speed, which is about half of what normal humans are capable of doing, however if all of you who are human were carried, then we could get there a lot faster," said Keino.

Everyone who was human selected a willing partner and they took off in an instant. It took them at least half an hour to arrive at Keino and Keina's home on time.

"Mom, we're home with the guests!" yelled Keino.

"Geez Keino, don't you think they wouldn't have sensed us?" asked Keina sarcastically.

"Not if mom and dad are spending 'quality time' together again," said Keino.

A few moments later Amy came out with the rest of her children and greeted their guests.

"Hello there I'm Amy Mizuno, Keino and Keina's mother. Your father is finishing up his sparring session with your Aunt Amarra," said Amy.

"Excuse me, but how many sisters do you have?" asked Chichi.

"None, they're adopted aunts, they're like sisters to me, but we're not related in anyway, except for Amarra and Michelle who are cousins. Now please come with me, while my children get you some refreshments," said Amy politely.

Keino and Keina nodded and were gone in a flash and back again just as their guests got situated in the guest room. They handed them their refreshments and they waited a few minutes and then Keino, Keina, Amy, and the rest of the family started counting down from one hundred, and the moment they reached zero Kakorot appeared behind Amy with his arms over her possessively.

"Goku!" exclaimed Chichi.

Kakorot didn't even blink as he stared at them and shrugged his shoulders.

"I haven't gone by that name in fifteen years Chichi, Shenron told me you all considered me dead and beyond reach with the dragon balls. I was going to return home, but then I fell in love with Amy here and the result of which is Keino and Keina. I self-destructed to merge our dimensions together in order to save them both from certain doom. I'm only here on earth for another two days and then it's off to Other World to earn my right to come visit earth again for another few days," said Kakorot.

"So you don't mind that I moved on with my life?" asked Chichi.

"No, I moved on with mine and I have a wonderful family and a loving wife. So introduce me to everyone, I recognize Eighteen, Gohan, Videl, Pan, and you, but everyone else looks completely different," said Kakorot.

"Okay this is my new husband Yamcha, he's a bit older and more mature now. He also doesn't even attempt to cheat on me, right?" asked Chichi.

"Right, last time I even thought about it she hit me with the frying pan! That thing hurts, if she were to ever go into business on how to control your husband and kids she would be a millionaire," said Yamcha.

"Right dear, now this young man is your second son, Goten and his wife Marron, who is with child as we speak. So you know Krillin passed away a few years ago," said Chichi.

"I know, I saw him on the Grand Kai's planet," said Kakorot.

"Now this is your daughter from me, Gotina, she's taken after you much more than Gohan or Goten and despises school. She has also had her eye on seriously hurting Yamcha if he tries or does anything to hurt me," said Chichi as Gotina attempted to smash her fist into Kakorot's skull.

"Don't even try it Gotina, I'm much more powerful than you, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Bulla, Trunks, and Mirai combined at their basic Super Saiyin forms," said Kakorot.

"Then why did you make mom suffer?" asked Gotina.

"I didn't choose to make her suffer, I merged with Shenron in order to help her lead a peaceful and quite life. Now sit down now!" said Kakorot his temper rising.

Amy quickly patted his hand and he cooled down a bit.

Everyone who had known him as Goku was shocked to see him snap at someone other than his enemy. Gotina who had never been yelled at before, at least not in real anger quickly sat down and stared at her father.

"Now what exactly has happened since my supposed death? Anymore enemies since then?" asked Kakorot.

"Yeah that Friezoite character that Keina took care of Grandpa," said Pan.

"Yes her, she is the result of Frieza raping a woman who was in hell known as Zoicite. In the end a being capable of both magic and ki manipulation was born Friezoite, trained and raised by both Fireza and Zoicite to destroy my family, Amy and our children. She's dead and going to stay that way if I have anything to do with it," said Kakorot.

"Well I guess all that's really happened is Vegeta loosing his temper," said Chichi.

"I see so how are you holding up Gohan?" asked Kakorot.

"Fine, but who is everyone in your current family?" asked Gohan curiously.

"Right this is your step-mother Amy Mizuno, my current name is Kakorot Mizuno. Your half brother and sister around your daughters age, seventeen years old, Keino and Keina Mizuno. Keina currently can transform into a Super Saiyin, making her the first, which I know of, female with saiyin blood to transform into a Super Saiyin. Your younger half brother Ryan Mizuno, who currently is like Gotina and likes to train and pick fights with his Aunt Amarra, who by the way has beaten him every time so far, and he is fifteen years old. Your younger half sister Andrea Mizuno is like her mother and can hack into any computer system on the planet, she is thirteen years old, and by the way is able to beat Ryan in mind games. Your other younger half sister Sasha Mizuno, who has her mothers and mine pure heart, but wants to grow up to be big and strong just like me, she already beats Ryan around with her Super Slap, she is seven years old. Your youngest half brother Gokin, he is five years old and would make you proud Chichi, he is already the smartest kid in his school and can think out possible outcomes to any battle scenario and he can think of all plausible solutions to a business decision, he's helped Silver Corporation rival Capsule Corporation. Your youngest half sister Misty, she is three years old and wants to be just like her mother, smart, beautiful, loving, caring, care free at times, yet can be serious, stern, and still retain what makes her heart pure and strong," said Kakorot holding her on his shoulder.

"I take it that your truly happy here then?" asked Chichi in an almost whisper.

"Yes, I'm truly happy here, but only because I know you finally moved on. You've gotten over me, but I know I'll always be in your heart. I am not as stupid as I made everyone seem I was, I was just carefree free and happy. I didn't have much to live for and always wondered what would happen if I just left. Gotina is prime example of me never being there for any of my children. I do regret not knowing about you sooner Gotina, but I don't regret creating myself a new life and family. Grow up and see that you have a wonderful step-father who is more than willing to consider you his daughter, plus your own brothers and sisters, half or not, are willing to be your friend if you let them," said Kakorot in a tone that surprised everyone from his old life.

"Why should I listen to you, I can sense that your power level has a restriction on it and that your weaker than me. I may not be a Super Saiyin, but I am a Mystic Saiyin," said Gotina.

Kabito Kai, please lift the restriction on my power so that my daughter Gotina from my old life can sense my true power, requested Kakorot.

Very well Kakorot, it is done, however if you attempt to go past level five the your time will be shortened. Level five is your maximum and it will not drain your time away on earth, said Kabito Kai.

"Oh man, can you sense that power? Where is it coming from?" asked Gotina looking around as were Goten, Yamcha, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Marron, and Eighteen.

Gohan noticed all other eyes, besides Chichi's, were on his father.

"Its dad, it's coming from him, that is his true power. Its stronger than a Super Saiyin Four!" exclaimed Gohan.

"That's because that is the power of a Super Saiyin Five. I can go beyond that to a Super Saiyin Six, however that would drain my time away here on earth. I can use all my current points to return to life, however then there would be no one to keep the villains in hell from escaping. Amy knows this and so do my children, they wish that I could be alive again, however if I'm dead, then I can better guard them from the villains in hell," said Kakorot.

"He's right, we do wish he could be alive, again, wait a minute. Kakorot couldn't we just use Shenlon to bring the original guardians of hell back from their death?" asked Amy.

"NO! You would have to be mad to do that, the original guardians are now worse than any villain in hell, they reside in the eighth level of hell. The saiyin race is in the second level of hell, the Tuffle's are in the third level of hell, the dead youma in the fourth level of hell, the dead youma generals in the fifth level of hell, the youma masters like Beryl are in the sixth level of hell, the youma overlords like Wiseman are in the seventh level of hell, the original guardians of hell are the demons like Dabura's ancestors reside in the eighth level of hell, and the ninth and last level of hell is where the Doom Phantom and others like him reside. Below hell is the Underworld, where only the most evil of evil creatures reside after being defeated by beings such as Selene of the Lunarian's," explained Kakorot.

"Oh, they were that bad, that they were placed in the top three most evil creatures in the universe?" asked Amy shocked.

"Yes, but we could ask my ancestor Ares of the Saiyin's -"

"Yes, but we could ask my ancestor Ares of the Saiyin's -"

"Kakorot, Ares in Raye's ancestor for the Martian's!" exclaimed Amy.

"Kakorot, Ares in Raye's ancestor for the Martian's!" exclaimed Amy.

"Then perhaps Raye is also a saiyin or a cousin to the saiyin race. Does she also have a tail?" asked Kakorot.

"Then perhaps Raye is also a saiyin or a cousin to the saiyin race. Does she also have a tail?" asked Kakorot.

"Um, I don't know if she does or not, but I can call and ask her if she also has tail. If it turns out she does, then that explains her questionable eating habits and why she is always hungry. I take it saiyin females develop the appetite as they near closer to adulthood, right?" asked Amy.

"Um, I don't know if she does or not, but I can call and ask her if she also has tail. If it turns out she does, then that explains her questionable eating habits and why she is always hungry. I take it saiyin females develop the appetite as they near closer to adulthood, right?" asked Amy.

"Hello?"

"Hi Raye how are you doing?" asked Amy.

"Hi Raye how are you doing?" asked Amy.

"Fine, how about you?" replied Raye.

"Fine, how about you?" replied Raye.

"Good, listen Kakorot and I have a question for you," said Amy.

"Good, listen Kakorot and I have a question for you," said Amy.

"Shoot," said Raye.

"Shoot," said Raye.

"Do you have a tail, an ape like tail?" asked Amy.

"Do you have a tail, an ape like tail?" asked Amy.

"Yes, why?" asked Raye.

"Yes, why?" asked Raye.

"Then you ancestor was Ares, correct?" asked Amy.

"Then your ancestor was Ares, correct?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, what's going on Amy?" asked Raye worriedly.

"Yeah, what's going on Amy?" asked Raye worriedly.

"Kakorot's ancestor is also Ares, Raye. This either means you're a cousin to the saiyin race or you are a saiyin yourself," said Amy.

"Kakorot's ancestor is also Ares, Raye. This either means you're a cousin to the saiyin race or you are a saiyin yourself," said Amy.

"When is the soonest you can come over and check our structural DNA patterns as far as what race we are is concerned?" asked Raye.

"When is the soonest you can come over and check our structural DNA patterns as far as what race we are is concerned?" asked Raye.

"Later tonight is the soonest, Kakorot has an idea about having his old family and our family get together to meet each other. He is a bit curious to know if you are a saiyin or not just a cousin to his race," said Amy.

"Later tonight is the soonest, Kakorot has an idea about having his old family and our family get together to meet each other. He is a bit curious to know if you are a saiyin or not just a cousin to his," said Amy.

"Alright, bye," said Raye.

"Alright, bye," said Raye.

"Bye" said Amy.

"Bye," said Amy.

"Well?" asked Kakorot.

"She wants to see us later tonight, apparently she needs your strength in moving something. I know you want to see your Aunt Raye kids, but she hasn't seen Kakorot in over three years because of her priestess duties," said Amy as her kids soon caught on to the act.

"Well as long as your here, why don't you spend the night. Keino, Keina, Ryan, Andrea, Sasha, Gokin, Misty, your Aunt Lita is coming over to cook you her new dish. She wanted you seven to be the first to try it and tell her what it tastes like. Chichi, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Pan, Gotina, Marron, Eighteen, Yamcha, make yourselves at home, the kids will show you to the guest rooms and give you the rundown of the rules you will follow or you can leave," said Kakorot emphasizing his point to Gotina.

Gotina merely snorted at his command and went into the room she and Pan would be sharing, while Chichi went with Yamcha, Gohan with Videl, Marron with Goten, and Eighteen by herself.

Meanwhile Amy and Kakorot arrived at Raye's shrine, which was named the Hino Shrine, since the Hiwikawa Shrine had been destroyed in the battle against the Dream Snatchers. When they arrived Raye invited them in and quickly made sure they were alone, but just in case she put up barriers to prevent anyone without a magical essence to be able to enter or hear anything from the room.

"Starting scans of Kakorot first Raye, then I'll scan you and compare your results," said Amy as the scan finished Kakorot and then she proceeded to scan Raye.

A few moments later the initial scans were complete, now Amy took a DNA sample from both of them and ran scans on them. When she finished the scans she started to compare the results, which were quite shocking and surprising.

"Well Raye, the initial scans are quite shocking and surprising. (duh) Your also a saiyin, Martians are merely saiyins born on Mars, the actual Martian race has been extinct longer than your ancestor Ares has ever existed. My scans show that the actual Martian race has been extinct for nearly two billion years. You merely integrated their long lost culture into your own and their technology as well, thus you called yourselves Martians in honor of them. According to the texts Ares came from a mysterious planet to Mars, joining the newly formed Bronze Alliance, the first predecessor to the Silver Alliance. He lived long enough to witness its crumbling and its rebirth as the Golden Alliance, then he died. What's even more shocking is that yours and Kakorot's DNA matches seventy-five percent, your siblings," said Amy.

"But how Amy, I only have two brothers who are both dead. I helped kill Raditz and I killed Turles myself," said Kakorot.

"I can answer that, in order to save our worlds, I used the Crystal the moment you two were born and split our worlds into two different dimensions. However an adverse side effect happened, I had actually split the four quadrant galaxies, watched by the Kai's in half. I knew then that if either of you two were to be in the same dimension at the same time, that the dimensions would have to fuse within two years or be destroyed. Unfortunately the Crystal was still repairing itself from when I used it. Thus your sacrifice of your life merged the two worlds together. Your mother unfortunately did not survive your births, she gave birth to triplets, you, Raye, and Turles," explained Queen Selenity's spirit.

"So then you also used the Crystal to freeze time in my dimension or at least certain areas of that dimension," said Raye.

"Exactly, only Other World remained unaffected by the Crystal's power," said Queen Selentiy as she disappeared.

To Be Continued...

Wow! So Kakorot has a sister! What will happen next? Will Gotina forgive Kakorot for not being there for Chichi? Or will she hate him until her grave? Also what is with Kakorot and his family not telling them everything? Find out in Chapter Three!

Disclaimer in Chapter One, but oh well, I don't own DBZ/GT or SM. They belong to their creators and owners not me!!!! Okay I put the disclaimer in now on to Chapter Three!!!


End file.
